1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pipe fitting tool and more specifically a tool used in joining the adjacent ends of pipes and the like including a structural arrangement which is capable of moving the ends of the pipes to be joined towards and away from each other, transversely in relation to each other for alignment and in angular relation to each other for adjusting the angular relation of the adjacent ends to accurately, positively, quickly and easily position adjacent ends of pipes and the like in optimum desired relation for joining the pipes by welding. The tool includes a plurality of circumferentially spaced lugs mounted on each pipe to be joined in spaced relation to the end thereof with the lugs being mounted on a clamp structure or mounted directly on the pipes with the lugs being interconnected by turnbuckle structures having radial screws at each end thereof with manipulation of the turnbuckle structures and radial screws enabling the adjacent ends of the pipes to be joined by welding to be oriented in optimum position.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,391 issued July 11, 1989 discloses a tool for assisting in connecting tubes or pipes in a boiler tube wall and the other patents mentioned therein disclose structures to assist in positioning pipe ends to be joined by welding. In certain installations, a consummable ring is utilized in connecting special pipes such as those used in naval ship installations in which the pipe is an alloy for handling sea water and is a relatively soft copper/nickel alloy having an outside nominal diameter of 41/2". The consummable ring has a very short life cycle when exposed to atmospheric conditions thus requiring that prefabricated pipe modules be fitted and joined in a relatively short period of time. Otherwise, the consummable ring must be replaced requiring that the fitting procedure be restarted. Previously existing pipe aligning and fitting tools do not include the structural features and operational capabilities of the present pipe fitting tool.